Lily–Rufus relationship
season 1.jpg|link=Google Images|linktext=Season One images2.jpg|Rufus Getting Married|link=Google Images|linktext=Season Three season 4.jpg|Petty in Pink|link=Google Images|linktext=Season Four The relationship between Lily and Rufus, also known as Rufly, is the relationship between Lily van der Woodsen and Rufus Humphrey. Possessing a relationship which predates the beginning of Gossip Girl, Lily and Rufus get married in Season Three but their marriage was declared invalid in the Fifth Season In the series finale, Lily and Rufus become in-laws when Dan and Serena get married Television series Season 1 In Seaosn One, Lily Van Der Woodsen, has begun a not so secret relationship with Bart Bass whereas Rufus Humphrey's wife, Alison, had been having an affair whilst focusing on her 'art' in the Summer. When Alison failed to come home Rufus became troubled but he soon met Lily once more. The two had a relationship in their early twenties but Lily had left him, Rufus supposed it was for another man but really it was because CeCe her mother had told her she had to pick between her boyfriend and her inheritance. Meanwhile Dan - Rufus' son - and Serena - Lily's daughter - had started a relationship, this brought Lily and Rufus together once more and made Rufus realise he still loved his old flame. When Rufus' daughter Jenny brought Alison home in time for Thanksgiving things were made even more complicated. Not only was their marriage on the rocks but Alison realised Lily was back in their lives once more. At the end of Season 1 Lily had picked Bart over Rufus and they married, this was because Serena had asked her mum not to be with Rufus she would rather have Bart's son Chuck as a step-brother than Dan - her boyfriend - as her step-brother. Season 2 In Season Two, Bart "dies" in a car accident and his son, Chuck Bass, is then adopted by Lily in order to keep his father's company out of the hands of Chuck's uncle, Jack Bass. A distraught Chuck is hoping Lily is as upset as he is so when he finds out she has been seeing Rufus secretly he is angry at her. Lily had kept the relationship a secret so that nobody would get angry at her - after all it was so soon after the death of her other husband - however after this they become a public couple. Rufus often feels out of depth when it comes to Lily's world and the events she goes to, Opera, Ballet and Parties however he loves her and accepts that is a part of her world. When Dan can't afford to go to Yale Lily offers to move the entire family in so that Rufus can sell the Loft but in the end he sells the gallery, he doesn't love it anymore and the family stay in the loft. However Dan goes to NYU rather than Yale anyway. Season 3 In Season Three, Lily and Rufus become Mr and Mrs Humphrey. Together, they find their biological son, Scott Rosson, whom Lily gave up for adoption years ago because Lily did not want to become a mother so young. Scott had been talked about, Lily and Rufus had tried to find him however in the end it turned out to be Vanessa's boyfriend. He returned home safe in the knowledge his parents were married again. Rufus then finds out that Lily had spent some time with her ex-husband, William, Serena and Eric's father, during summer, when she pretended being away taking care of her sick mother. He is mad at her for hiding this from him, thinking they slept together. She ends up telling him the truth: she has cancer, and she only was with William was so that he could cure her. Rufus forgives her, realizing that what matters the most is her getting better. But things get complicated when William, who is back, pretends that Lily is still sick and reveals his true feelings about her, and Holland Campbell, a neighbor, pretends she and Rufus slept together. Holland Campbell and William Van Der Woodsen were working together to try and break up Rufly. But with his best efforts could not stop this unstopable duo. At the end of the season, Rufus and Lily become stronger, the two find ways to help their marriage grow and later they are thankful to William. Season 4 In Season Four, Lily gets arrested and sentenced to house arrest for signing a form meant for her daughter. Rufus has to care for her and stay with her. Mainly watching, Downtown Abbey. Although the Season Four, they stay together and happily married. Season 5 In the Season Fifth, Lily and Rufus start to have trouble in their marriage, lying and arguing with each other. They go to their separate ways when everybody finds out that Bart Bass is alive. Rufus begs Lily to stay with him but Lily refuses. Their marriage is ultimately annulled and declared invalid, with Rufus moving back to his Brooklyn loft. Season 6 In Season Six, there are hard feelings between Lily and Rufus. Angry with Lily since she left him to be with Bart, Rufus has entered into a relationship with Ivy Dickens. When Lily discovers that Bart has been lying to her about everything, he becomes violent with her, causing Lily to grow afraid of her husband and run away. With Bart's real death after falling from the roof, Lily returns back to New York. In the five year time-jump seen in the series finale, Lily has reconciled with her first husband, William van der Woodsen, while Rufus has begun dating a woman named Lisa Loeb. Rufus and Lily's relationship has seemingly come into good standing, with the two acting friendly to the other and giving each other a peck on the lips at the wedding of their children, Dan Humphrey and Serena van der Woodsen. Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Article stubs Category:Season 4 Category:Lily humphrey